


A Sunday Morning in Hope County

by Author404



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Gen, mention of other characters, my brain kinda just shit out the backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author404/pseuds/Author404
Summary: subscribe, request, comment- Faye who is done writing for the day





	A Sunday Morning in Hope County

You nuzzled Faith’s neck with your nose, feeling the woman wake from her slumber. “Y/N?” She drawled, still half asleep. You grunted in response. 

“Mm.” You pulled her closer and pressed a soft kiss to her neck. 

“What time is it?” Faith sounded like a strawberry dipped in cool honey. She sounded like the late morning when the birds were out and the flowers were blooming. She sounded like home. 

“Time to go back to bed.” Faith giggled from the ticklish feeling of your nose on her neck. You opened your eyes and looked at the clock anyway. May 8 - Sunday - 9:45. You closed your eyes again. Faith snuggled closer, embracing the warmth of your arms. You peppered kisses down her neck, leaving a trail of wet spots. She laughed and caught your mouth with her own, smiling into it. Having Faith happy was your life goal. 

You broke the kiss and clutched her in a hug, leaning your head on her chest. “Y/N.” You looked up. 

“Faith, I’m not moving.” She smiled at your reluctance. “John can wait. We’re staying in bed.” Faith squirmed playfully, enjoying your perseverance. 

“I have to pee.” Oh. You laughed and let her go, lingering your hand on hers for a moment before she slipped to the bathroom. You laid down on the bed and waited for her to return. Her younger brother, John, called her to meet him today for something with Jacob’s “dogs” They were more wolf-like than dog-like, eating raw meat and wearing majestic fur manes. Jacob was the eldest, with Joseph as a close second. But John and Faith. They were different. 

When you had questioned about the Seed parents, Faith had told you. She trusted you as she did now. Jacob and Joseph were three years apart. Both pregnancies were easy. But then came Faith. She was not quick. She was not quick and was not easy. The doctor’s said she was alive but too exhausted for anything else. But there was something else. There was John. He and Faith weren’t twins. They were born exactly a day apart. John’s labor had taken that long. 

Apparently, their mother’s last words were, “take care of them” Their dad shot himself the next day, leaving no parents to Jacob, Joseph, or the newborns. An aunt had taken them in, bringing the orphans up to adulthood. But despite the tragic backstory, the Seed’s had grown up fine. 

John and Faith were close, being so similar in age. John had told you Faith had a bit of a drug problem in her teen years but you weren’t gonna pry. The past is in the past, y’know? 

Faith emerged from the bathroom. You lunged up from the bed, spinning your startled wife in the air. She laughed and you hugged her body closer. You carried Faith bridal style into the kitchen. Being a deputy meant you had to be strong. You set her down gently and started on the pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> subscribe, request, comment
> 
> \- Faye who is done writing for the day


End file.
